Two, Trapped in the Well
Acquisition Cost: 8, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Closer to the Source If you have submerged, reduce his cost by 1. Description Its hard to explain sprites to non technomancers, or specialized deckers. A sprite that isn’t attached to a technomancer is even more of a curiosity. Two is somehow linked to a resonance well. It isn’t sure how it got there, only that it is. Unable to escape the well’s pull for more than a short while. Two is always looking to learn things. Likes 1’s 0’s, mathematical certainty Dislikes Dissonance Special Rules Trainer Two is considered a trainer of the following skills: * Compiling * Decompiling * Registering * Software New Ways of Thought (req L1 or higher) You may purchase any complex form you don't have at normal cost in 2 days time. Drawing from the Well (req L1 or higher) Raising your Resonance attribute takes half the normal time. Add any days you put this contact on Powered Down to the end of that half. Old News is Good News (Req L1 or higher) There are those who say anything that is ever entered into the matrix never truly gets deleted. You may make a connection test to try and access “deleted” information. This cost 1 Loyalty. This is the only matrix legwork this contact can preform. Got Your Back (Req L2 or higher) If you are a technomancer, you can have Two do either of the following abilities: * He has a dice pool of 12 for assisting a threading. * Is counted as a Level 6 sprite for the user of these powers: ** Suppression ** Gremlins ** Cookie * Each use of Got Your Back costs 1 Loyalty. * It does not inflict a Powered Down status. * The "assist threading" option must be declared before you roll your own threading action. Covering Your Tracks (Req L2 or higher) The next Loyalty of Matrix actions do not cause you to gain OS. You will still get an OS of 0 if this is the first action, so that your OS over time will continue to go up. * Reduce this contact's Loyalty by 1. * You may invoke this power more than once, before Powering Down. * Two Powers Down for days equal to the number of actions taken. Clarion Call (Req L3 or higher) This power reduces noise penalties to 0 until you reboot your deck. You are counted as being on all grids at once. This does not include noise generated from Smoke and Mirrors. * Reduce Loyalty by 1 * Two Powers Down for days equal to the total penalty this prevents. Example penalties this can prevent: noise, public grid, jamming Pulling the Plug (Req L4) Able to cause glitches of a massive scale Two can perform minor Matrix miracles. As an example. GM has final say, a Connection test can be used to determine effectiveness. * This costs 4 Loyalty. * Two goes into Powered Down for 28 days for Everyone on the team. Examples of things Two could do: * Kill power to a small area (Connection test determines time down) * Corrupt recent data from a single building (Connection test can determine completeness) * Arrange to have grid guide corrupted in your favor (Connection test can determine effectiveness/duration) * Jam a small area (Connection test can determine strength/duration) * Distribute data on a large scale. * Other uses are open to discussion and GM as always has final say. Power Up After using one of Two’s powers that lowers its Loyalty it will recharge overtime. On the first of the month refill his loyalty to 4. Power Down Two stays powered down for a number of days equal to the notation on the power used. You may speed up this process by spending 1 karma for 1 day faster on recharge. Any player on the team may contribute to recharging. Power Fluctuations If multiple players have Two in different states, Two is in the state that the most players have him. If tied, Two is powered up. Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable Category:Npc